Breakeven
by rozethorngirl
Summary: Steve refuses to commit to Tony no matter how much he wants to, or how much Tony needs him to. Frustrated and hurt, Tony breaks up with Steve and a couple of months after begins dating Bruce Wayne. Steve, seeing this, realizes his mistake and starts trying to win Tony back.


**TITLE: **Breakeven  
**RATING: **MA/Explicit/NC-17  
**GENRE: **AU – Slash, Romance/Angst/Drama  
**PAIRING(S): **Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne  
**CHARACTER(S): **Marvel Assorted Characters, Bruce Wayne  
**WARNING(S): **Very AU, M/M Sex, Violence, Language, Established Relationship Breakup, Angst, Tony Feels, Steve Feels, More Relationship Driven Than Super Villain Battles Driven, In Fact There Won't Be Many Battles Described, Clint Is A Good Bro, Protective!Natasha, Steve Is Kinda Clueless Until He Isn't, and Happy Stony Ending  
**SPOILER(S): **Some for the overall MCU  
**VERSE: **None  
**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own anything and not even really the plot. The original plot idea belongs to YouTuber [ Tony Stark/Steve Rogers Diary], and their video "Breakeven." Awesome video, you will be blown away!  
**SUMMARY: **Based off a fanvid by [ Tony Stark/Steve Rogers Diary] titled "Breakeven" on YouTube – Steve refuses to commit to Tony no matter how much he wants to, or how much Tony needs him to. Frustrated and hurt, Tony breaks up with Steve and a couple of months after begins dating Bruce Wayne. Steve, seeing this, realizes his mistake and starts trying to win Tony back.  
**A/N: **I want to thank [ Tony Stark/Steve Rogers Diary] for allowing me to do this. I hope I do your amazing video justice! It starts out as a blog entry, but there will be actual plot. It's merely the beginning. So if you don't like that sort of thing, it'll go to normal by the first chapter. J

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

_Her best days were some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh  
'Cause you left me with no love and honor to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break...  
No, it don't break  
No, it don't break even, no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?  
(Oh glad you're okay now)  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
(Oh I'm falling, falling)  
I'm falling to pieces,  
(One still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)_

_Oh, it don't break even no  
Oh, it don't break even no  
Oh, it don't break even no_

**"Breakeven," **The Script

**Prologue**

_Blog #1~Intro To Steve's Blog  
August 21, 2013  
Updated 11:04 AM  
Approximate Location: Manhattan, New York_

I have never really been one that felt the need to monologue about my life.

Maybe it's because I had so much of my life commented on and written about that I didn't really need to before I went into that…uh…well forced frozen sleep, I guess you could nicely say.

As Captain America, I had a lot of responsibility and people depending on me.

I didn't have time to think of things like whether or not my real biography was being published by someone who knew me, or by some hack writer that merely wanted to sensationalize a good story to sell more copies. I mean, you have to remember too, I was a living comic; so if the idea ever _did _cross my mind, I would have just assumed it would be nothing but a bunch of malarkey.

But I'm getting off subject, sorry.

The point I'm trying to make here is I've never done anything like this blogging thing. Was never one to keep journals because between explosions it's hard to have time to stop and wax poetic about what color the fire was, if you understand what I mean?

But I think it could be a good platform to clear a few things up; namely my relationship with Tony Stark.

So many people are curious – and to be honest, I don't know why – about what happened between us. The truth is nothing really happened, necessarily.

We just…grew apart I guess you could say.

Sure, we had issues – personal issues – that factored in, but it wasn't anything he did or I did. We just realized we were two separate people who wanted two separate things.

And truly that's okay.

No hard feelings whatsoever.

In fact our working relationship has improved exponentially. Fewer arguments about who forgot dinner the night before in the heat of finding the off switch to a gigantic robot and fighting evil other worldly creatures.

Yes, clear and concise boundaries between work and regular life, which was admittedly lacking before.

That was both of our faults. It just got really easy to forget we weren't just partners, but also teammates. And some things don't belong outside of just between each other.

Certain feelings don't belong certain places because it's too dangerous. But not because it wasn't felt, just that our jobs – especially mine, since I'm Captain America nearly full time – require a relative distance.

You can't be so concerned about what your partner is doing on the battlefield that you sacrifice the safety of everyone else. Or put those private partner things so far out in the open, that you risk people (villains) using them against you.

And I've had more practice with that by design. It's not at all Tony's fault that he's not of a soldier's mindset; he's not a soldier. I am. So it was and is my responsibility to keep things professional in that sense.

But I just want everyone to know he and I are good.

Our break up wasn't nearly as messy as the tabloids portrayed; and despite what people may want you to believe, Tony isn't always the reason for everything. He didn't hurt me, if anything I hurt him.

But as I've said many times now, we are one hundred percent fine. So please stop sending him nasty tweets, and writing negatively of him. He doesn't at all deserve it. You are far off base.

If anything, send him thank yous for all he does for you; which, in truth, is far more than what you think you know.

Anyway, tonight is a charity event that will be to help orphaned children after the events from a year ago. I hope we can raise enough to ensure home situations for all of them.

Thank you for reading this, and I hope I did it right. Might take a few times to get the whole idea of it down, but it was actually kind of cathartic.

Until Next Post (do people usually sign off like that?)

Steve Rogers

**Comments (1016) Likes (25k+)**

_Blog #2~Untitled  
August 22, 2013  
Updated 1:17AM  
Approximate Location: Manhattan, New York_

I lied.

We're not okay.

I messed it up, and I want to go back and fix it. Want him to look at me like he used to. Dance with me because he wants to do nothing else, and not because he feels he has to.

You see I took so much for granted.

I didn't appreciate what we had. I didn't take it seriously. I let the sentiment that should have been being said as often as possible, and in as many ways as possible, be left out.

And maybe, yes, I was scared because of all the reasons I said before; but it wasn't an excuse.

And now he's seeing someone else, and I have to watch as they give him everything he deserves.

I have to swallow my pride and be happy for him, because he deserves that from me.

But how do I do that when everything in my life revolves around him?

I don't know.

~Steve Rogers

**Comments (18,074) Likes (110k+)**


End file.
